


pierwsza xoxo

by milka121



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: JESTEŚMY W POLSCE WIĘC BĘDZIEMY MÓWIĆ PO POLSKU, M/M, SEBA/MICHAŁ JEDYNYM SŁYSZNYM SZIPEM, TOTALNIE POPRAWNE TŁUMACZENIA
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: przeczytają to jakieś 2 osoby więc pewnie mogę wrzucić





	pierwsza xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> ~~napisałam to tylko po to żeby być pierwszą osobą która napisała do Zestirii po polsku na Ao3, yolo~~

**TOTALNIE OFICJALNE TŁUMACZENIE “TALES OF ZESTIRIA” PL**

Tales of Zestiria = bajki o skórce owocowej. Google translate nie kłamie

Przedstawiając:

Sorey - Seba

Mikleo - Michał

Alisha - Alicja

Lailah - Lila

Rose - Róża

Dezel - Damian

Zavied - Zbigniew

Heldalf - Henio

Symonne - ~~Szymon~~ Sandra _~~żadne gender mi tu nie będzie wchodzić~~ _

* * *

Wstawał właśnie nowy dzień, a Seba-kun obudził się w swoim pokoju w Pannojeziorowie. Seba-kun potrząsnął swoimi brązowymi włosami i zawołał:

\- Michał-kun, gdzie jesteś?!

Białowłosy pojawił się znikąd, jak miał w zwyczaju.

\- W dupie. Znaczy, w tobie.

\- Super - powiedział brązowowłosy. I ciszej, dodał: - Ale to ja będę w tobie…

\- Co?

\- Nic, nic. Tylko tak się zastanawiałem, gdzie jest Alicja i Lilia.

\- W dupie - odpowiedziała anielica Lilia, która z jakiegoś powodu bardzo polubiła ten żart. To znaczy, to ona była święcie przekonana, że to był żart. Seba-kun wiedział aż za dobrze, że Michał nie żartował.

\- Alicja pewnie zajmuje się swoimi sprawami w Pannojeziorowie, jak zwykle - wtrącił Michał. - Bo wiesz, ona jest ze szlachty. I jest wojna. Pewnie zbiera pospolite ruszenie.

\- Aah. - Seba pokiwał głową. - A Róża i Damian?

\- Oni też mają pracę, wiesz. - Michał wzruszył swoimi nadzwyczaj męskimi ramionami. - Chociaż ta ich obsesja z Assasin’s Creed zaczyna być nieco niepokojąca.

\- Aaah - powtórzył Seba, dalej patrząc się na resztę Michała w najbardziej braterski ze sposobów. Był męskim mężczyzną, i dlatego był w stanie docenić męskość swojego prawie-brata-ale-nie-do-końca-więc-teoretycznie-chyba-mogą-być-razem-nie?

Lilia pokiwała głową z uznaniem. - Sebastianie-kun, Michale-kun, doceniam waszą troskę o towarzyszki Alicję i Różę. Naprawdę wiele nauczyliście się podczas tej podróży.

\- Na przykład jak robić laskę - powiedział Michał.

\- Tak, tobie to się na pewno przydało. Ciągle ci się łamie, nie?

\- Oczywiście, Seba. - Michał uśmiechnął się w przemęski sposób, który sprawił, że męskie części Seby uaktywniły się.

\- Ale nie czas na bumelanctwo! - zawołała Lilia. - Czas czyścić piekłońce!

\- Taaak! - wrzasnęli Seba i Michał. Znów mieli wymówkę, by wejść w siebie. W bardzo platoniczny i męski sposób.

Gdzieś daleko, poza mapą, Henio i Sandra knuli mhroczne plany, ale to nic, skoro nie było z nimi żadnej dramatycznej cutscenki.

Drużyna Czabana była bezpieczna, tak samo jak cały świat Dolinygórskiejdrzew.

**Author's Note:**

> niczego nie żałuję


End file.
